


The Little Dutch Boy

by j_crew_guy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-10
Updated: 2003-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he walked through the halls of Sunnydale high school, Xander tripped. Fortunately, Willow was there to catch him. But for some reason, Xander was now stuck to Willow. The two of them tried everything they could think of to separate themselves, but nothing worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Dutch Boy

As he walked through the halls of Sunnydale high school, Xander tripped. Fortunately, Willow was there to catch him. But for some reason, Xander was now stuck to Willow. The two of them tried everything they could think of to separate themselves, but nothing worked.

So, they went to Giles.

"Interesting," he said as they examined the two of them. "And the both of you say that neither of you did anything out of the ordinary this morning."

"Do something, man!" said Xander impatiently, for he had finished a large bottle of Surge that morning and it was rather hard to go to the bathroom when you were stuck to your best friend.

"Er, Willow, did you try any sort of magic to separate the two of you?"

"Well, I would have, but it's a little hard to cast a spell with only one free hand."

"I see."

Giles began to consult his books while Xander tried to think of a way to go to the restroom.

"Look, if you just wear a blindfold..."

Giles slammed another book shut in frustration, making Xander and Willow jump. "Nothing. Which I find hard to believe. "

Oz sauntered into the library. "Hey. 'Sup?"

"Oh! Oz! Xander and I are um..."

"We're stuck together and Giles is trying to figure out why."

"Huh."

Oz walked up to Xander and kissed him on the lips.

Xander pulled back, and much to his surprise, he was also free from Willow.

"Oz! You did it! I mean, Oz, you kissed me! On the lips!"

Xander would have said more, but he was in a hurry and quickly headed for the bathroom.

Willow looked at Oz. "How did you?"

"Yes. How did you know that that would do the trick?"

Oz shrugged. "That story about the Dutch Boy? He gets stuck in a dike. And he gets freed with a kiss. Figured it might work."

Willow blushed. "But Oz! I'm not a dike!"


End file.
